New Friends and a Packed Full Tournament
by Torika-Blayde
Summary: Australia has just agreed to have another Tournament,but their leading team is composed of homeless kids more powerful and battle ready than anyone could think. All original series teams will come to compete plus some OC teams for more fun. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Ok T-Blayde here, this story has been up for a while and I've just finally decided to edit a bit of it, take out the original interruptions and basically that was it.

I also have to say that i don't own anything relating to Beyblades, but all Original Characters either belong to me or their respective owners.

Now i hope you all enjoy

Please read and don't forget to review, love to see what you guys say to it. Flames are welcome and so is constructive criticism.

Enjoy

**Chapter 1:**

"Ooh, we're sexy,

We're cute,

We're popular to boot.

"We're bitchy,

Great hair,

The boys all love to stare.

"We're wanted,

We're hot,

We're everything you're not.

"We're pretty,

We're cool,

We dominate this craze.

"Who are we?

Just guess,

Guys wanna touch our chest.

"We're rocking,

With style,

We're anything but vile.

"We blade,

And we win,

With fun that can't be beat!"

"Hey that's because we're beautiful,

But we don't like you either,

We're Beyblader's!

We are Beyblader's!

So get with!"

"Tori, what the hell are you doing?" Cried a girl with dark violet hair and silver streaks, groaning as the girl she addressed just smirked at her.

"Training." Was her reply as she flicked her brown with red metallic streaked hair. "Tayka and I are just finding an amusing cheer for the tournament, you know, to have some fun and not leave our little girl out of the game." Tori chuckled and ruffled the little girl's flaming red hair next to her. "Isn't that right Tay?"

"Yeah! Tori figured if I can't do anything else, I could help entertain." The little girl jumped up happily. "Yeah! We're sexy,

We're cute…"

"Okay, okay." The violet haired girl chuckled, shaking her head at the two. "How 'bout you settle down for a while," she said pointing to Tayka and smiling. "Tori needs to go do some training, a least for a while that is." She smiled again sweetly, trying to hold back a snicker of amusement as she watched the older girl glare at her angrily.

"But Ami…"

"Hey, no but's, do you want Tori to be ready for any upcoming Tournament?"

Tayka pouted. "Awe, do I have ta?"

Ami gave Tori a pleading look, and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on squirt. Ami's right, for once." she mumbled the last bit, and grinned at the look the other girl shot at her before turning back to Tayka. "Hey, why don't you check what Ze's up to?" she suggested winking at the little girl.

"Okie dokie. I'll see what Ze's made today!" She grinned and hugged Tori tightly then skipped off happily, laughing as she saw Tori pretend to kick her, and cried: "Ha! You missed!" Before she turned out the door.

Ami shook her head at the two, smiling she then looked back to Tori. "You know Tori…"

"Huh, what?" Was the reply she got and she shook her head again lightly.

"You always seem to amaze me."

Tori smirked at that and gave her a thumbs up. "Well let's just hope it stays that way." She winked and the two girls laughed while walking slowly towards the beydish they had in the center of the warehouse, the rest of their team-mates waiting for them patiently.

"Hey! What took you two soo long?" Joked a girl with blue hair and black streaks, one of the youngest girls in the team.

"Or did you get held up by that annoying little baka?" Another girl with peppermint sea green hair jeered.

"Well actually, Tori here saw it fit to give a certain someone "singing" lessons." Ami told everyone with a chuckle while Tori grinned and gave them all a peace sign. Another girl with black hair and green streaks giggling at her, as the peppermint haired girl glared at the giggle-pot and Tori arched an eyebrow.

"Hey Sierra, lighten up a bit, a little fun never hurt anyone." She smiled and then whispered. "And a small fact, no one really likes a grouch."

A low growl left the other girls throat. "Whatever."

The blue and black haired girl rolled her eyes and then looked over to their team leader. "So, Ami. Why'd you call us here? I mean, we didn't exactly have any training on today, and it seems the sudden call got on another one of Sierra's bad sides, not that anything doesn't." She smiled sweetly, giving off an aurora of innocence as the girl with black and green hair giggled once again.

"Hey, shut up Jay!"

"But why? Taya's right you know." She giggled.

Sierra growled and moved towards her, but not before Tori interfered and put an arm between them. "Please, for once, can we not have any bickering or major arguing; Ami's got us here for a reason, so, why don't we listen?"

Ami nodded a thanks to Tori and the other girl smiled back, then she turned her attention back to the full team. "Well guys, I have just been notified by Paul Jones that there's gonna be another tournament here in Sydney." She paused and looked around to see all their attentive faces and smiled. "He said that all leading teams from around the world would be competing; and asked if we would be honored to represent Sydney Australia, the question is…" She looked around again to each individual, taking in their shocked or awestruck faces, even the hardcore Sierra seemed to gawk at her, Tori on the other hand was just standing calmly, for some reason she had known about the tournament long before her, but had managed to keep her big mouth shut. She took a deep breath and then smiled. "Are we all ready to kick some ass?"

Wild cheers of approval then rose from her companions, and Ami couldn't help but grin, listening to their crazy agreements, the racket rebounding off the warehouse walls and seeming to echo; and soon enough, other kids seemed to crowd around, their faces lighting up as Tori filled them in, and before you knew it, the warehouse was in an uproar.

Ami sat back, content to just watch happily, well that was until Tori came over slowly, an over-excited Tayka bouncing on her shoulders, and the older girl trying hard not to grimace in slight discomfort.

"Hey man, why are you over here? Come on, you should join in with the celebration girl; it's not every day that us homeless are recognized! It's a total celebration all 'round!" Tori grinned and pulled Ami up by her hand. "We're finally getting a shot at life, and here you are just sitting down? Come on!"

"I guess, but Tori, don't you realize the other teams that are going to be competing…" She looked down to the ground for a moment and then looked back up again. "I don't know if we'll stand a chance against them, I mean, I'm just…"

"Don't worry; I have a secret weapon if all goes wrong." Tori chuckled at the shocked expression on the other girl's face. "Hey, just because I'm not team leader, it doesn't mean that I can't do anything. Just trust me." She patted a hand on Ami's shoulder and she seemed to relax.

"I do Tori." She answered quietly and Tori beamed.

"That's good!" Tori smiled and then grabbed Tayka's legs unexpectedly, the red headed girl jumping up in surprise. "Gotcha!" She yelled and Tayka squealed in pretend fright and held on tightly onto Tori's head for security.

"No fair!" she giggled and pouted.

All three girls then laughed and slowly made their way over to the large celebrating group of homeless kids.

--- --- ---

Please review

-Torika-Blayde


	2. Chapter 2

Thought it would be about time to add the 2nd chapter and hope to get a few more reviews

This time introducing the BBA Revolution into the action

Please read and review

--Don't own anything--

**Chapter 2:**

"Another tournament!? In Australia!?" Cried Tyson from the lounge chair, he was now kneeling on the chair and hanging onto the back with excitement, looking at Mr Dickenson with hungry eyes.

"Yes Tyson, the Australian Government has agreed to go through another tournament, but this time different." The old balding man was standing just in front of the doorway his eyes on Tyson.

"How different?" This time Daichi piped, jumping beside Tyson.

"You'll have to find out for yourselves." Replied Mr Dickenson with a smile, watching as the boy's faces lit up.

"C'mon Tyson! I'm sure the others are competing."

"Yeah! Daichi, you're right…" Tyson shouted, jumping up.

"I am?" Daichi mumbled, watching Tyson, but the older boy easily ignored him.

"Not only would Max, Ray and Kai be competing; but think about all the freshmen's!" The boy's face glazed over and then he grinned like a maniac, rubbing his nose with a finger. "This'll be so great!!"

"I guess, but remember Australia is a tough country, nearly everyone who competes there is great." Kenny "the chief" spoke up for the first time, of corse, from behind his laptop.

Hiro stepped out of the kitchen right then, walking slowly over to a couch with a sandwich in his hand. "Kenny's right, we'll have to be on our guard at all times when we're their."

"Ah, hello Hiro."

"Mr Dickenson." The boy replied with a tip of his head.

Tyson for once was being silent; he had spoken not a word, thinking long and hard about the subject, well that was until Daichi slapped him upside of the head. "Hey! What was that for?!" He cried and started to strangle the kid.

Hilary rolled her eyes at the two. "Guys, please." She whined and Kenny forced himself to look up again.

"Guys, you're freaking out Hilary."

"No they're not!" She cried out and Kenny rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

"So…Hiro…Are…We…Going? Owch!" Daichi said in-between breaths, and rubbing his head soon after Hilary hit him. "What…Was…That…For!?"

"Starting this!" She snorted and then smacked Tyson in the head with her hard cover book.

Tyson was lying on the ground, rubbing the poor lump on his head…

"Owch!! Hilary!!" He shouted.

"And that's finishing it." She said smugly dusting her hands off triumphantly as the two boys growled and glared knives at her.

Hirolaughed at his place on his couch, finishing his last bite before walking over to stand in front of Mr Dickenson. "Yeah, we'll go. It beats doing nothing." He chuckled and shook the older man's hand.

"Good to hear." He smiled, returning the handshake and then heading towards the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you there then." He chuckled, waved and then exited through the wooden door.

Hilary then got up and closed the door. "I agree. I'm not sitting down for another day." She smiled then at all the boys. "And plus, you guys need to be whipped back into shape." She said quite sweetly, slowly heading towards the kitchen.

"HEY!!" Echoed the boys voices all at once, and Hilary had to grin.

"One point to me."

* * *

I know, i know it was short but i thought it would be best to give them a whole chapter to themselves

Next installment you shall meet some more teams

Please review

--Torika-Blayde


End file.
